


The Queen of Shadows

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Family History, Historical, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: From the shadows she watches, her star glistens as she waits for the enemies of the empire to strike.





	The Queen of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Have an alternative thought about the Rogue Queen of Lucis and her time as king.

Once again, absent from her place. Eyes curiously searching for her, voices whispering as they conducted their gossip amongst the large and bustling ballroom. There had been rumors that she would be amongst the attendance during this momentous occasion – for what better way to celebrate the elimination of behemoths on the outer side of the kingdom than with a grand feast in honor of the bravest warrior out on the field. Only few could bear witness of the sight, but none were able to see anything but a solitary star that flew across the sky and shredded the beasts that attempted to bring ruin to the kingdom. Rumors had stated that the sight of a woman was seen standing on top of the fallen creatures, but there was no solid evidence of it. For once witnesses had blinked, she had vanished from their sight.

But they all still knew. She was the one to save them. Their beloved queen, hidden amongst the shadows.

“She’s quite the mysterious one, isn’t she?”

“Yes! Like a fire that leaves you blind, then extinguishes itself in the next.”

“Will we ever see her come face to face with the public? How do we even know if she exists?”

“Quiet! What if she hears you?”

She always heard. She always listened. But she never showed herself with such exquisite glory. It was far better for you to know the face of your enemy than for them to know yours, after all. It was simply the best tactic to ensure that her kingdom was safe during times where monsters lurked, hissing about the rise of a greater enemy against the lands. No matter, however. For as long as she controlled the shadows, her enemies shall be the ones that feared the dark.

“Shouldn’t you be tending to other matters, your majesty…?” Her sharp gaze slowly rolled up to focus on the masked guard that stood at her study’s desk. The darkness of her space only allowed her eyes to be emphasized by the light the peered through shrouded windows. Their guard was even more in the shadows as he rested his arm over his chest and bowed to her. “My apologies for interrupting. The attendees are whispering in the ballroom about you.”

“As they always do…” Her voice needed break higher than a hushed whisper. She pushed aside the charred and damaged documents over his desk, silver claws scraping over the wood as she glanced down at the bloodstained letter hidden underneath it all. “Is there anything new to report?”

“No. Only discussion about your feats in battle days prior.” The woman nodded her head, though she hardly seemed attentive to the guard that stood before her. More rather, she seemed to be nodding at the information the letter had. Not that it was anything new, he assumed, for that letter is something she referred to often. “Your majesty, this party is meant as a celebration to you in honor of your triumphs. Your sister will be quite disappointed if you do not show yourself for at least a dance with your suitor.”

“No man is my suitor. I have other tasks that I must investigate, such as, say, the assassination of the Prince of Niflheim. I must know why there is conflict between the enemies of Lucis.”

“Though it would be much more entertaining to investigate just whom your sister tried to have become your betrothed, your majesty.”

She scoffed in response, standing upright once again as she tapped her index finger against her desk. “That is not entertaining. What is truly entertaining is something that only reveals itself to those worthy enough to find it. There is no mystery in someone wishing to lay their heart out on the table for you. There is mystery, however, in being able to carve the heart out of someone and seeing what their insides look like.”

The guard winced at her words. “Disturbing as always, your majesty…” She scoffed in response before she stepped around her desk to approach the window on the far side of the study. In the darkness of her office, the only hint of color seemed to be from the train of her dress, a crimson color that pooled behind her in a red sea of fabric. As she looked towards the window, the guard noticed the dire look over her face finally as her eyes remained distant while her mind wandered. The guard bowed his head to her before he knelt onto his knee out of respect for the queen.

“Your majesty, despite you not wishing to hear this, but the conflicts between Niflheim will not be solved within a day… You too deserve the chance to relax. Indulge in some frivolous mingling, monopolize on the opportunity to eat those pickled plums you enjoy so much – there is much that you are able to do in the meantime to refresh your mind.”

“The duty of the King of Lucis does not ever end, nor does it allow the chance to truly relax.” Her eyes narrowed at the faint reflection of herself in the glass before her. The temperature in the room seemed to spike with an intense heat for the slightest moment before she turned towards the guard. The pacing of her feet as she advanced forwards were like the clicking of a metronome. Dainty with high heels tapping over the marble flooring, and with such pride and confidence as she stood before the kneeling man with a narrowed gaze. “We have no idea what it is Niflheim is plotting, but it is one that is able to make the creatures beyond our walls stir with unrest. Behemoths do not show themselves around our territory without something provoking them. You of all people should know that.”

She looked up again, stepping around the man as he rose to his feet and followed her as she exited her study. “The Oracle themselves declared that Niflheim has intentions that we must brace ourselves for, and I intend to find out what it is that they intend on doing. Such parties devised by my sister shall not distract me from such endeavors.”

“Is there even a single ‘funny bone’ within you, your majesty?”

She frowned as she looked at the guard, whom stood erect in his place as if he hadn’t said anything. “Yes. I do have a ‘funny bone.’” Why is it that everyone asked her whether or not she had a sense of humor? She did. But her brand of humor was far more refined than those around her.

“Are you sure? When is the last time you had the chance to laugh and find yourself discussing things beyond work and what lurks within the dark?” She didn’t answer the guard, merely turning forward and continuing along her path. “Your majesty, this amount of stress will be terrible for your wrinkles.”

This got her to freeze in her place, finally able to stop and tense in her place. Oh goodness… He really did say the right thing provoke her, and he knew so. But giving the queen a challenge was the only way anyone could really draw her mind from her desire to unravel what truths were hidden by her enemies. Such a life where everyone was deemed suspicious was unhealthy, after all. So what better way to draw her suspicions away temporarily than to bring up the one thing she couldn’t ignore besides political turmoil that affected Lucis: her beauty?

 _“I beg your pardon?”_  She was slow to return her gaze to the guard, an expression so lethal and sharp that it physically felt as if the guard was being impaled with daggers. “Did you just say that I have  _wrinkles?”_

He let out a sigh and hung his head as her words relented and bellowed throughout the corridors of the citadel. This was going to be awhile…


End file.
